Drop Out
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All school year, your boyfriend complains that he doesn't belong in high school until the day of a big French test, he snapps and threatens to drop You need to do everything in your power to change his ..even if Ivan needs to get


**(f/n)=friend's name, (r/n)=reader's name, (f/n/n)-friend's nickname**

"I QUIT!" Ludwig exclaimed, slaming his head on the desk and throwing his French test in the air. "I quit this stupid test! Stupid French class! Stupid HIGH SCHOOL!"

I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Lud, welcome to my life."

"I don't even know WHY I signed up for French." he grumbled.

"Because Mr. Belishamidt's German class was full, and you need your Languages Other than English credit to graduate." I answered.

"I'm only in here because Mr. Honda's Japanese class was full." my friend, (f/n), conferted him.

I stedilly raised my hand. "Misure Bonnefoy, may I take Ludwig out to get a drink of water?" I requested. "I'm done with my test and we'd be right back."

"But, of course madamuselle (r/n)." he stated with a wink before I gently led my boyfriend out to the water fountains, (f/n) following close behind.

When we made it to the water fountain, Ludwig took a long drink. "Just breath Lud," I stated. "After you regain your cool, we'll head back so you could finish your test."

Once he was done with his drink, he took a deep breath and glared down at me, as if he was hilighting our hight difference. "Didn't you hear me?" he asked. "I quit!"

(f/n) slapped his back. "Calm down and stop talking nonsince!" she stated. "Do I need to get Ivan out here?!"

Ludwig nervously shook his head as I looked around for someone to help. I soon found two friends from my gym class, so I called them over. "Arthur! Alfred! Could you guys help us out?"

"What ever is the matter, love?" Arthur asked in his prim and proper way.

"Ludwig's talking about dropping out!" I explained.

"I'm not TALKING about dropping out, I AM dropping out! I already made up my mind!" he exclaimed with crossed arms.

Alfred just laughed. "Come on bro, it's not that bad!" he laughed with a smack on the back.

(f/n) crossed her arms. "Easy for you to say Mr. Popular." she grumbled.

"YES IT IS!" Ludwig exclaimed, getting away from our American friend. "It is that bad! I have no idea where we would need to know, 'S'il vous plaît ne pas me mettre dans un sac en papier', or 'Il ya des pastèques dans mon lézard'!"

I thought for a second. "...Someone's putting you in a paper bag and there are watermelons in your lizard?" I asked.

"EXACTLY!" Ludwig lost it. "Why do I get the words mixed up? Because it's USELESS KNOWLAGE! I'll NEVER need to know how to hold a French conversation! The same applies to ALL classes! Useless knowlage!"

I sighed. "Lud, you're just over reacting." I stated. "Besides, with your brother as the German teacher, what would he say about all this?"

Sudenly, (f/n) and Alfred got this look. "After schol, in the gym! You better be there!" they stated.

I looked at the two. "...(f/n)...Alfred...what's going through your minds?" I asked. Their evil grins were enough to make me more

than nervous. "...oh no...I know that smile...I asked for your help Al! Not your...other you..."

"We won't beat him up!" (f/n) exclaimed. "Just give him a reason to stay in school."

I looked up at Ludwig and shrugged. "...Well...if you guys think it'll work..."

My boyfriend crossed his arms. "...fine..." he huffed.

"What about me?" Arthur asked. In all honesty, I completely forgot he was there.

"We have a job for you Iggy..." (f/n) stated with that smile creeping back on her lips.

I looked over at her. "...(f/n)...(f/n/n)..."

She just smiled and pat my shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not that bad..." I could tell from her tone that there was a bigger chance of it being bad than good.

"...Now I'm worried..."

After school, Ludwig and I headed down to the gym as planed. "You ready Ludwig?" I asked.

"To have my "mind changed"?" he asked with sarcastic air quotes. "I doubt it."

When we got down to the gym, I saw (f/n), but she was alone. "There's (f/n), but where are Al and Artie?" I asked.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" (f/n) greeted with that smile.

"Where are the guys?" I asked. The sound of a surpressed laugh got me more worried. "...(f/n)? What's so funny?"

(f/n) just took a deep breath. "You'll see them later." she stated. "Al's getting things set up and Arthur is...well...you'll see..."

"This isn't going to take too long, is it?" Ludwig asked. "Gilbert gave me until he finished after school tutorials to meet him at the car. Tutoring ends in twenty minutes."

"It won't take too long." she stated. After some waiting, she opened the gym doors and gestured for us to go inside. "Okay guys, step in."

We cautiously walked in the gym seeing the cheerleaders go over their rutien. Ludwig arched a brow impasiontly. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Wait for it..." (f/n) stated. We didn't know what the point was as we crossed our arms until we saw the lone boy in a cheerleading uniform. "Remind you of anyone Luddy?" We couldn't say anything. Our eyes took over our faces, and our jaws shattered on the wooden floor. (f/n) just laughed. "Yo Feli~! Keep it up!"

Ludwig was the first to regain his composure. "...Feliciano...? I didn't know you were on the...cheerleading squad..." he stated, still trying to recover while I was still frozen.

"Of course~!" Feliciano laughed. "It's fun, and I'm surrounded by cute girls~!"

Shaking himself out of it, Ludwig looked around in attempt to change the subgect. "I thought Alfred and Arthur were in on this too." he stated.

"They are." (f/n) confermed. "Just come outside." As we walked out, we saw that there was an agility course on the football field. I

was still confused, so she turned to Ludwig with a smile. "You seem more physically inclined than smarts, so we thought you would do better in things such as sports and agillity."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "...Well...that is true..."

Out of nowhere, Arthur fell from thin air and landed on Ludwig's shoulders. "Hey Arthur~!" (f/n) laughed at how silly the shocked German looked with the fumbling Englishman on his shoulders.

"When you said you had something for me to do," Arthur grumbled out with trouble. "I didn't think you ment this!"

I looked over at the course then back to the fumbling men. "I'm still confused." I admitted. "Where'd Arthur come from?"

Again, Alfred jumped down from the roof and laughed. "Nice catch dude!" he complemented Ludwig. "Now this will test your strength and agillity! Run this course with Iggy on your back!"

Ludwig simply tossed Arthur off his shoulders carelessly, causing him to yelp and land in the short grass with a thud. "What will any of this prove?" he asked. "I'm still going to drop out tomorrow."

Alfred never removed his smile and continued to laugh. "Come on!" he exclaimed. "Just try it!...Or are you chicken?"

The German was offended by his use of words and threw together a reasonable responce. "Of course not!" he yelled. "I just don't understand why you want me to waste energy on a stupid exercise that won't change anything!"

I started to grow a smile as I caught on to their plan and jumped on his shoulders, dragging Arthur on his back. "Come on Luddy." I begged as I batted my eyes at him flurtatiously. "For me?"

Even though he had to fight the urge to give in to my will, he grumbled, "...nien!"

I shrugged and turned back to (f/n). "Time to bring the Soviets!"

"The WHAT?!" Ludwig shot up in fear.

(f/n) laughed. "You got it!" and she went back to get Ivan.

Ludwig tried to look back at me angerly. "You wou-" then he saw a flash of something big and in a tan trench coat. At the sight, he screamed like a little girl and ran the course with Arthur and I on his back.

Ivan chased Ludwig mercilessly. "See my new pipe, da?" he called.

Angel rolled in the grass laughing as Arthur and I tightened our grips on Ludwig's neck and waist. "This is PRICELESS!"

She and Alfred couldn't contain their laughter while Ludwig ran and screamed, "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Not even I could hold in my laughter as I laughed over his screams.

Alfred calmed down just enough to say, "Dude, this is the best shit ever!" and return to his hystarical laughing. (f/n) could only nod in agreement.

When Ivan finally stopped running, Ludwig slowed down to catch his breath as Arthur and I got off his back. Arthur was the only one not laughing as he sat down, seemingly dizzy. "You Mädchen are MONSTERS!" he exclaimed to me and Angel.

I just smiled. "Yeah, but we had to keep you in school and NOT ruin your life!"

Somewhere in all the screaming, and running, and hysterical laughter, Feliciano came out to watch Ludwig run the course. "I think it was a good idea!" he stated with a smile. "I should know, it was kinda my idea to get Ivan~!" Suddenly, he went dangerously dark in his face and tone. "If I hear that you're talking about dropping out again, I'll send Ivan on you 'til you beg for mercy." Ludwig was scared shitless, but Feli went back to normal in the blink of an eye. "How about you watch the cheerleading practise?"

Ludwig eyed Ivan and made a loud, audiable gulp. "S-sure."

I smiled. "Sounds like fun Feli~!"

After tutoring, as usual, Ludwig met Gilbert at the car. I had to hitch a ride home with them since I had no other way home for another few hours. "So," Gilbert stated as he started the car. "What did you and Frau do while I was stuck in tutoring?"

Ludwig and I eyed eachother before we both answered him with a quick and simple, "Nothing."


End file.
